


The Fire in Your Eyes

by Beanies_n_SnapBacks



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya is a self depricating little shit, But we love her anyways, Dany is 20, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, arya stark is 19, it shouldnt take to long though, slight slow burn, the white walkers don't exist because the writers just shit on that and i don't wanna deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanies_n_SnapBacks/pseuds/Beanies_n_SnapBacks
Summary: Arya returns to the Essos to be with the faceless men after Killing Walder Frey and running from her own fears in Westeros. There she is met with the famous queen in the east, Daenerys Targaryen, the woman who set the slaves free and changed the east for the better. Arya is faced with a challenging decision that is not entirely hers to make. Is she going to help this fearless woman claim her birthright?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	The Fire in Your Eyes

“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives” A girl’s father said that to her once a long time ago when she was just a little girl, unfamiliar with the harsh ways of the world. A girl has been a lone wolf for so long she’s not sure she could even go back to the pack now, if there was anyone left. The countless murders she has seen and even been a part of has proved to the girl that this world is never forgiving, even to the kindest most innocent souls like a girl's mother from long ago. Maybe the words this father spoke to a girl meant something different than what she had thought. It meant that the wolf had been away from the pack so long that maybe there wasn’t any wolf left in the girl, just anger and a deep sadness, the wolf inside had died. That fear of not fitting in with the pack drove her back to where she was now. The things she had done to fulfill a stupid vengefull wish, do not haunt her, but the actions she committed because of the fear of rejection follow her with every step she takes away from westeros. 

~~~~

After killing Walder Frey, a girl went south seeking other names on her list. She was in Stoney Sept when she heard the common folk speak under their breath, afraid to be heard even this far away from Kings Landing.

“Cersei Lannister is queen.” 

“The sept just blew up when her trial was supposed to be and took Queen Margaery too, and then her son dies conveniently.” 

“She blew up the sept there is no doubt in my mind, aye the mad woman.”

Arya was not pleased with this news, the wretched woman was ruling this continent as if the horrible things she had done meant nothing. But despite the anger flowing through her veins a girl was pleased to know the whereabouts of a name on her shortening list. She would travel to Kings Landing next.

On her way to Kings Landing Arya got lucky, seeing the brotherhood without banners traveling through the thick forest, seeming merry to live and without any troubles on their shoulders. The men who sold her friend to the Red Woman, as if he was a slave like the many she saw Essos. Westeros boasted of civility when in reality they were no better than the barbarians they shamed in the east. These men were the perfect example of barbarians, and they were on her list too, Thoros of Myr and Beric Dandarrion, she would kill them and the many-faced god would get two names that night.

She followed them until nightfall when they stopped to rest, none of the men were aware of the danger lurking in the woods waiting for the opportunity to strike. Patience was a hard earned skill, one that she had mastered, and going unseen was always as easy as walking for the girl. Thoros was an avid drunk from what she remembers of her time with them, and judging by the large jug at his hip she doubted much had changed, he would pass out drunk with no fear for his safety. An arrogant fool. He would be an easy offering, and she would have to kill him first to make sure he didn’t bring Beric back from the dead for the 7th time.

She saw her opening hours later, it was dark enough you couldn't see your own hands, the trees blocking out what little moonlight there was. No trouble for a girl who fought blind. Thoros had gone to take a piss in the woods, she followed. He stopped his hands fumbling with the buckle of his pants, and she snuck up behind him. Slashing the tendons on the back of his knees and covering his mouth with her hand.

“My name is Arya and I’m going to be the last thing you see before you die, do you know why I’m going to kill you?” Thoros tried avidly to scrabble away and even bite at her hand, he did not attempt to answer but it did not matter she wasn’t looking for an answer. 

“You sold my friend Gendry to the Red Woman like he was your property, you took my best friend away and he is probably dead because of you, and now you will be dead because of me.” she forced him to look into her eyes before slitting his throat. She didn’t bother doing anything with the body; she would kill Beric and be far away before anyone found it. The forest could have his flesh and bones.

Arya went back to the perch she was watching the camp from and no one had noticed the absence of Thoros. Many men had already retired to sleep, and Beric seemed to be ready to retire himself. When the last man laid down for rest she slit his throat, and did not bother with the same speech she gave Thoros. He has faced death numerous times but this would be his last.

~~~~

Arya had been in Kings Landing for a week now and she knew that she would not be able to cross off Cersei's name yet she was too guarded, the palace too crowded. Despite the secret entrances she knew of there was never an opportunity to cross off her name. She could not let it be a simple death after what the woman had done. She did not want the trip to be worthless, so she listened to find the whereabouts of the mountain and Illyn Paine, but as she listened to the whispers it was made painfully clear neither of them had been seen for a long time. The trip was not a loss when she heard of her sister, she was alive and had left kings landing and been spotted traveling North, but the whispers died out with time and she knew nothing else of Sansa.

She was disappointed to not be able to complete her list, when she had come back to Westeros she had hoped to cross off the rest of the names. And then perhaps if she found the courage, to then search out any of her pack that was left. She had no ideas of who was alive or dead, or where they might be. The scattered pack, she was not the only one alone but she knew she was the only one to have become a monster. She dreamed of her family, Jon at the wall fighting to protect the north just like he had always wanted. She dreamed of his death, killed by wildings and buried by his brothers in black. Of Sansa traveling north through the harsh terrain of Westeros, she dreamt of her sister covered in her own blood as her body lay forgotten on the forest floor. She dreamt of Bran and Rickon, two young boys without a father or mother to look after them, she saw laying on the floor seemingly sleeping but knew better when their chests did not rise. 

She knew these visions were not real, but even so her mind would not let her rest from the plague of thoughts. From the fear of being alone. If they were alive would they even want her? So drenched in death her own dreams could not help her escape. She had been gone for so long would they recognize her if she called out to them? 

She had no use to be in Kings Landing anymore she could not cross off any names and her family was not here. But where would she go? To Winterfell which she heard had been taken over by House Bolton. She could not defeat an army on her own, at least not with now. Her mind briefly entertained the thought of going to the wall, but it was pointless. They would not even let her in and Jon would surely not recognize her blood soaked hands and the empty feels in her soul.

Arya Stark was out of options she had nowhere to go, and no motivation to stay in Westeros and no motivation to find her family, she feared what they would say to her and how they would treat her even more than she feared being alone. And if she truly was the last Stark she would rather not know, a disgrace to the name that once held so much honor, it would be better for it to be believed there were none left.

So, Arya did the one thing she thought was rational, she went back. Back to Braavos. Back to the faceless men and Jaqen. She begged him to give her one last chance just one and he did. And so, Arya Stark became Arya Stark no more and instead No One.

~~~~

A girl was given a name, Mara, she was a local bar wench. A girl wondered what Mara had done for someone to want her dead. It did not matter though and a girl should not think such things.

A girl borrowed a face from the hall of faces, a woman with long black hair and a small nose. A girl went to investigate Mara.

Every day a girl would go to the bar where Mara worked and every day a girl could not understand who would want Mara dead. A girl had been able to get her trouble of killing decent people under control it still left a bitter taste in her mouth, but because she pushed past that a girl was a fully trained faceless man now after returning to the house 6 months ago. But Mara was not just a decent person, Mara was a good person, a really good person and a girl could find no reason to kill her. Every day a girl followed Mara to work, she watched her work and she watched her leave. Mara would help the beggars on the street. Mara didn't have spare money to give but she gave anyways, she gave them spare coins and food when she could, Mara would sing to them and talk to them. She made these people happy, people the world had disgraced and rejected. A girl was once one of those people, blind, helpless, and alone. To take away Mara would be to take away their happiness. Mara didn’t just help people on the streets, at home she watches after a small girl named Kiaya who looks nothing like her, she is not Mara’s child and yet she is treated as such. Mara was good to Kiaya, and you could tell she loved her daughter very much. A girl was once a daughter. A girl was once an orphan wishing for a family.

A girl could not kill Mara, a girl would not kill Mara.

A girl told a man this, a man did not let a girl come back. A man even tried to kill Mara himself. A girl could not let that happen, she protected Mara from the shadows when faceless men came again and again, until they stopped coming. And she left Mara to live her life, she could no longer stand to stay in the same place for long. 

A girl traveled far across Essos stealing from the wealthy to get by when needed, she never took enough to get noticed. And she often gave any excess she had to people she found who needed it more than her. She might not still be with Mara but she would carry on her good doings everywhere she went. A girl was doing so right now, the young boy in front of her could not be older than 11 years, he was thin as paper and looked pale. She had seen him and knew the bread in her hand was no longer for her. And as she gave it to him a loud booming voice across the courtyard caught her attention.

“The gracious Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryan has decreed the the fighting pits shall continue for one last year, and this time any man may join. He will be rewarded with not only glory if he wins but a hefty sum of gold.”

A girl heard these words and smirked, she would love to steal from the rich right in front of their eyes. And perhaps she wanted to see this dragon queen in person


End file.
